Various brackets exist for installing board and synthetic decking to adjoining structures such as joists, fascias, supports, and the like. The art typically finds a single bracket designed for a single use, which is insufficient for a deck project. And, most brackets for the above purposes are screwed into adjoining structures, a time consuming process and one which is almost always accessed with difficulty, hence the use of screws instead of nails driven by hammers or nail guns. Time spent in labor is costly. Additionally, many such brackets are visible after a project is completed. Visible brackets are undesirable for more than one reason, the reasons including the fact that visible brackets should be made from tarnish, rust-free materials, which are expensive. A further reason is that visible brackets are typically unsightly. The present apparatus solves these problems and more.